Hubiera
by Danna-Malfoy.G
Summary: Normalmente la gente suele preguntarse ¿Que hubiera pasado si...? A lo largo de su vida, tal vez por que en el momento evitaron algunas cosas y con el paso del tiempo llega ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento... Pero el destino suele cambiar para volver a empezar. Los personajes y lugares que aquí aparecen pertenecen a J.K. yo solo los tomo prestados.


**_Los personajes y lugares que_ aquí aparecen pertenecen exclusivamente a J.K. y yo solo los uso para dehar volar mi imaginación. **

**N/a:** **_Esta historia fue escrita principalmente como regaló de cumpleaños para mi mejor amiga @Abril, y también puede encontrarse en la plataforma de wattpad._**

 _No importaba que hora era, ni en donde se encontraban, lo único que tenia en claro eran 2 cosas:_ _1) Su corazón estaba destrozado._ _2) Y aquello terminaría._ Realmente no entendía, aun, por que sucedía eso tan rápido, y el único sonido era el de la respiración de ambos, aquello era una tortura para el joven rubio, en verdad necesitaba saber por que lo que más temía llegaba en ese preciso momento. Pues a pesar de que sabia que ocurriría y creía estar "preparado" para aquello simplemente el dolor que sentía era terrible. En esa ocasión más que nunca odió el estúpido sentimiento, el verse tan vulnerable, fue entonces que comprendió las palabras de su padre. _-Un Malfoy no tiene sentimientos y si los tuviera no debe demostrarlos, debemos ser fríos, para jamas estar vulnerables ante nadie, por que eso les da poder sobre las personas, e intentaran dañarte. -_ Lo había dicho arrastrando las palabras más que nunca y por supuesto que había hecho caso omiso de ellas y se había enamorado como un mocoso con alguna estupidez.

 _-Mirame,Granger. -_ La voz de Draco sonaba más ronca y un nudo se comenzó a formar en su garganta. La joven lo miro con lágrimas intentando salir de sus ojos, estaba algo sorprendida de que la volviera a llamar por su apellido. _-Dime, aun que sea mentira, dime que me amaste y que encontraste a alguien mejor. -_ Su paciencia se había agotado, la chica solo lo miraba sin decir nada.

 _-Te amo, Draco y es verdad, pero sabes que esto no puede seguir así. -_ Hermione dijo esto después de un gran suspiro triste.

 _-Hermione no te entiendo, es esta estúpida guerra ¿cierto? ¿Es por que me tuve que volver mortifago? ¿Es eso? ¡Responde! -_ Draco pronunciaba cada palabra con enojo, aun que intentaba con toda su fuerza de controlarse.

 _-Sabes que no es eso, Draco, tu mejor que nadie debe entender que esto no es correcto y puede ser bastante arrie..._

 _-Acepte ese riesgo desde hace bastante tiempo. -_ Le corto en joven.

 _-Pero yo aun... No, no me siento preparada. -_ Contesto ella, bajando la mirada.

 _-Sabes que puedo ser el indicado, si quieres que lo sea. -_ Aquello salio como un murmuro bajo, que ella si alcanzo a escuchar. _-Lamento no poder tenerte. -_ Dio un paso hacia ella y acaricio una mejilla con su mano.

- _Draco, se que encontraras a alguien más. -_ La joven levanto la vista y pudo observar como el enojo volvía a invadir los ojos grises de Draco.

 _-Maldición, Hermione eres a la única que amo ¿Que no lo entiendes? No quiero a nadie más, te quiero a ti. Y aun así te estoy dejando ir. -_

Draco de verdad se sentía como un completo imbécil, ¿Encerio ella creía que encontraría a alguien más? Por que el sinceramente no pensaba eso, se sentía como un verdadero monstruo con aquella asquerosa marca. Nadie, vería su lado más oculto, uno que solo ella había sido capaz de descubrir.

Por Merlín se había tragado su estúpido orgullo, los prejuicios y le importaba un bledo su familia y lindaje. Tanto, ¿para qué? Para que la joven simplemente decidiera dar un paso atrás en el preciso momento en que el decidió mostrarle la marca tenebrosa que se posaba sobre su brazo izquierdo.

Ella sabia que Draco aun estaba aprendiendo a amar, aquello era algo nuevo para él, pero aun así había decidido terminar con aquello por el bien de ambos, aun que ella pensaba más en la seguridad de aquella persona frente a ella, la que más amaba y la que más amara en toda su vida. Tenia miedo de perderlo y por eso había decidido dar fin aquella relación, Hermione simplemente sabia que si algo le llegara a pasar al joven rubio ella no hubiera podido seguir viviendo con el dolor y la soledad.

Aun que en ese momento le destrozaba el corazón, le dolía, pero no lo quería demostrar, no quería ceder y besarlo con todas sus fuerzas, no quería separarse, lo malo es que tenia que dejarlo ir. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que después de la guerra las cosas se pudieran solucionar.

 _-Sabes, a cualquier parte te hubiera seguido, si tu hubieras querido. Pero lo que mas me duele es que el hubiera no existe y precisamente eso es lo que me pone triste... -_ Dijo Draco, pero ya no pudo aguantar más, aquello simplemente era insoportable, el nudo en su garganta no le permitió pronunciar otra palabra.

La miro a los ojos y observo como unas gotas transparentes caían desde sus ojos y resbalaba por su mejilla, su corazón se oprimió en su pecho. Él odiaba tanto que Hermione llorara, pero se odia más él por ser el causante (de cierto modo) de su llanto, puso su otra mano sobre una de sus mejillas, se acerco lentamente a ella y deposito un tierno beso en su frente, se separo lo suficiente para ya no sentir su calor.

 _-Te deseo lo mejor Granger. -_ Dijo en un susurro apenas audible y sin más se marcho a grandes zancadas, sus lágrimas caía conforme su velocidad aumentaba, sus ojos grises se enrojecían y su vista se nublaba.

No quería volver, el joven Malfoy tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza de voluntad para no regresar y decirle que no lo dejara, aun que también una parte de su orgullo le decía que no lo hiciera.

 _Pues ya había dicho Adiós y fuera como fuese él respetaba su decisión aun que de eso dependiera su felicidad no podía dar marcha atrás._

En ese preciso momento ambos sin ser consientes se tiraban al frío suelo de aquel oscuro lugar a llorar por haber dejado ir ala persona que más amaban, por no haber dado lo mejor de ellos, no haber disfrutado de cada simple momento vivido, de cada caricia, beso, sonrisa, de todos los minutos en absoluta tranquilidad abrazados.

Pero algo era seguro jamas amaran a nadie con la misma intensidad con la que ellos se amaron.

Claro que si hubieran tenido la oportunidad de que aquello nunca pasara, por mas que les doliese no lo hallan cambiado, pues de algo estaban más que seguros y Draco Malfoy no pudo estar más en lo cierto, El hubiera no existe.

 _-Habría hecho todo por ti, no sabes en verdad cuanto te amo y no me diste la oportunidad de dé mostrártelo. -_ Había pronunciado Draco entrecortadamente por el llanto que no cesaba.

 _-En verdad te amo. -_ Dijo Hermione con el corazón destrozado y una última lágrima deslizándose.

 ** _El destino puede hacer tantas cosas en la vida de una persona, que simplemente no puedes detener._**

Abril-Flores

Espero te este gustando.


End file.
